


What Is There For Me In A World Without You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy is waiting for news after Barbara is shot in the episode "If Wishes Were Horses"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Title is a line from an episode of "Sleepy Hollow"

Tick.

The steady tick of the clock on the wall is slowly driving me insane. I can’t get the noise out of my head. 

Tick.

I wasted time, precious time that Barbara can never get back.

Tick.

I should have called for the ambulance. That should have been my reaction to seeing her fall. It wasn’t. Someone else made that call. 

Tick.

The blood seeping through her sweater. Me, frozen in horror. “Havers!... Barbara… Barbara???”

Tick.

I held her hand in the ambulance, begging her to wake up.

Tick.

They made me let go when they rushed her for treatment. Hustling her away, guiding me here and closing the door.

Tick.

The clock ticks louder; a countdown to salvation or oblivion.

Tick.

I have to believe you will make it Barbara. What is there for me in a world without you?


End file.
